parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr's Anthem - Railroad Trouble: Special Edition - PC Beta - Daniel Pineda and UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the first song in Casey Jr's Anthem in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, inspired by Joseph Marshall, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed Transcript *(a whistle blows, while some music and some pistons pump, and four drive wheels pound the tracks, and a mouth smiles as the audience bows down) *Gumball: Do you hear that? *Audience: Yes! *Gumball: Well, guess who that is? *Audience: Yeah! It's-- *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: It's Casey Jr! (everyone dances together) *Gumball: It's Casey Jr the Circus Engine. *Gumball, Darwin, and Chowder: Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Gumball: Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg, Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison: It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Casey is his name! *Gumball: Do you want to see Casey? *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along *Gumball: We're all going to see Casey! *Audience: Woo-hoo! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. He's a really useful engine, With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Casey, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Casey, we love you. *Darwin: Alright, everyone, it's time for you to clap your friends. Will you clap with us? *Audience: Yeesss! *Darwin: Great! Here we go! (claps his hands and the others do the same) *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! *Darwin: Great job, everyone! Now, let's clap some more. *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Woo-hoo! *Darwin: Hooray! You did it! Here's Casey! It's Casey! (everyone cheers and claps as Casey arrives with his coaches and cars) *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, Casey, Casey, Casey! All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. *Casey Jr: Yeah! One more time! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, *Rut: Do you all love Casey? *Audience: Yes! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you! (Casey whistles and winks) *Casey Jr: Good morning, everyone! Hello, everyone! Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Daniel Pineda